mlprvbfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony Red Vs Blue Dub Volume 2
Overview Here is the second volume of Mlp Red vs Blue Dub Red Team's Orders Applejack: Now get ready for your orders. Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: Yes Ma'am. Applejack: Scream really loud! Sweetie Belle: Can do (Starts screaming, and running). Applejack: Fluttershy. Fluttershy: What? Applejack: Prepare to sacrifice yourself to save a nearby Superior officer. Fluttershy: I don't think I've been trained on that. Applejack: Rarity. Kiss ass at will. Rarity: You're both an excellent leader, and a beautiful girl ma'am. Applejack: Excellent work Rarity. Incoming (Explosion goes off in distances) Applejack: Fluttershy, you're up. Fluttershy: Permission to assist Sweetie Belle ma'am! Applejack: Permission denied! Continue with operation meat shield. Remember, just cause your bones a broken doesn't mean it won't stop bullets from hitting me. Now get out there! Rarity: Good call ma'am! Applejack: You're on your way to a medal Rarity. Explosion Starlight Glimmer: Grrrrrrrrrr. Pinkie Pie: Yes um so anyways what did you want me to tell Twilight, and Rainbow Dash again? Starlight Glimmer: (Shoots magic bolt from horn causing an explosion behind Pinkie Pie) Just try and put that into words. Pinkie Pie: Boom! Explosion! Emotional Timebomb Pinkie Pie: Yeah.This is great. Twilight's back, you're back it's like all of us made in back safe and sound in one piece, no problems. Princess Celestia: Eh, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Alive! Princess Celestia: Pinkie. Uh, I'm not really sure how to tell you this, without both confusing you, and breaking your disturbingly fragile heart. Pinkie Pie: I AM AN EMOTIONAL TIMEBOMB! Princess Celestia: Jesus Christ. Ahem, Pinkie Pie, I'm afraid, this is all that's left of Gummy. It's his brain sort of. Pinkie Pie: Gummy? You're, you're. YOU'RE SO TINY NOW! Princess Celestia: Uh what? Pinkie Pie: It's so good to see you again. Whose a good boy? Whose a good boy Gummy? Princess Celestia: So you're. Okay then? Pinkie Pie: Oh, Celestia this is great! Now he can fit in my pocket, and I don't have to worry about him trying to kill you anymore! Princess Celestia: I guess that is sort of better. Pinkie Pie: Thanks for looking after Gummy Celestia. I know he can be a handful. Princess Celestia: Literally at this point. Pinkie Pie: Alright let's go for a walk Gummy, cause Celestia is acting weird and dramatic again. Good to have you back Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia: Hmmm. It's good to be back. Hot Dogs and a Blanket Rainbow Dash: Okay. Twilight is trying to get, a translator. So that we can talk to each other. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, the enormous alien doesn't speak our language, speaking slowly is not going to help. Rainbow Dash: What? I'm talking to Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle: Oh Pinkie Pie: I don't understand. Are you hungry? Rainbow Dash are you hungry? Are you cold? Rainbow Dash: What no. Pinkie Pie: Do you need a blanket? Rainbow Dash do you want some hot dogs and a blanket? Rainbow Dash: Dammit, Pinkie no. I'm not cold. I don't want a hot dog, and if you put mustard in my fucking sheets again I'm gonna kill you! Best Military Operation Slept Through Sweetie Belle: I rescued you both, and saved the day the end. Any questions. Fluttershy: Sweetie Belle that was the longest story I've ever heard, and I don't think I believed a word of it. Applejack: And quite frankly, I found the show tune in the middle to be a little over the top. Sweetie Belle: Every word is absolutely true. It was the best military operation that you two ever slept through. Fluttershy: If everything went so well then where's are jeep? Sweetie Belle: Well, I have a song I'd like to sing about that. I Missed Her Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute, I know that voice. Twilight! Twilight! It's me, your all time best friend! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? Pinkie Pie is that you? Pinkie Pie: Yes Twilight it's me! Twilight Sparkle: (Starts to shoot magic bolts at Pinkie) Pinkie Pie: I have missed you so much! It has been so long! Did you miss me? Twilight Sparkle: Fuck! I missed her! Pinkie Pie: I knew you did! You Crash Our Ship We Crash Yours! Princess Celestia: Getting tired? Cozy Glow: I'm not tired. You're tired, I can do this all shit day. Princess Celestia: We know. In fact, we kind of planed on it. Cozy Glow: The fuck's that supposed to mean? Christ woman, always with the cryptic one liners. Starlight Glimmer: Ha. We don't have to beat you. We just have to waste your time. Tirek: What are you talking about? Twilight Sparkle:What she's trying to say, is that you two have already lost. Cozy Glow: (Chuckles) Oh really? And when exactly did that happen? Twilight Sparkle: The moment Thorax blew half your troops to hell. (meanwhile on an airship with Sugarcoat and Sonata a shake is felt) Sugarcoat: What was that? Sonata: Uh my controls aren't responding what the hell is going on. Twilight Sparkle: See we may have lost our home base, but you left your's wide open (Cut to the Young Six near a tractor beam) Yona: Nailed It. Oceulls: And that's hook. Smolder: Line! Silverstream: And sinker! Gallus: Hope you ponies are ready! Yona: Now real em in! (Tractor beam activates and begins to pull the ship down:) Sugarcoat: Oh no. Cozy Glow: WHAT! Twilight Sparkle: You crash our ship! We crash your's!